La segunda guerra mundial
by Haruki-sou
Summary: serie de one-shots que relatan la cruda realidad de la segunda guerra mundial, por votaciones, ¡tu eliges que otro suceso quieres!


Creyó que podía ayudar a sus habitantes, dando orgullo a sus personas, a los alemanes, pero se equivocó, dejó que les lavara el cerebro con ese cosas de la raza superior, dejó que los controlara, como las marionetas, con esas palabras de veneno, con verdades escondidas detrás de palabras bonitas y tan modelos, como las de aquel hombre, aquel hombre que decía y había creado a Alemania la raza superior, del cual todos temblaban al escuchar su nombre... a Hitler.

...

Ludwig miró al pobre Italiano, que asentía con la cabeza, lo veía a lo lejos, estaba con un traje negro, y con el característico brazalete nazi y el fascista, a su lado su hermano en las mismas condiciones o tal vez peores, ya que tenía los ojos rojos y algo cristalizados, el superior de los hermanos, dijo su última palabra y los hermanos asintieron.

Alemania suspiró y volvió a su semblante duro, a su lado, estaba su superior, ambos vestidos con trajes nacionales de Alemania y el brazalete.

los italianos se dirigieron a los Alemanes, sus superiores se saludaron cordialmente, Ludwig saludo fríamente a Lovino y miró a Feliciano que le dio una sonrisa triste.

se escuchó el característico sonido de la llegada del otro integrante de las potencias del eje; Japón.

cuando las puertas se abrieron, allí entró, como si estuviera resplandeciendo, el japones y su superior entraron, ambos con el brazalete nazi y el sol naciente, su rostro estaba pálido, serio, y delicado, Japón siempre había sido una de las naciones más bellas y desarrolladas, su rostro perfecto resplandecía y su cabello negro caía suavemente, brillando, tan bella nación, sus ojos apagados y tímidos, y liberaba un aura de tranquilidad y olor a flores.

Japón era tan bella nación.

Tal vez la más inteligente, la más desarrollada, nadie podía llegar a sus capacidades, Japón, si se pudiera describir en una palabra era perfecto.

La cena se estaba desarrollando en muy lujosa habitación, la música sonaba al fondo, Detrás del las voces.

El canciller alemán miraba a todos los presentes, a sus lados estaban los superiores, Italiano; Mussolini y Japones; Hirohito.

Para Alemania las cosas no iban muy bien, no pensó que tantas naciones vendrías, estaba su hermano Prusia, que no sonreía como siempre, estaba La bella Hungría, a su lado la nación Austria, Rumanía, Bulgaria, Yugoslavia, Finlandia, la unión soviética, Tailandia, Iraq, España, Francia, Croacia, Serbia, Noruega, Vietnam y otras naciones más, muchas más.

Pero grande impacto causó la llegada del francés, que trataba de romper un poco el ambiente tenso, antes de la cena pero que de igual forma fracaso y dejó de intentarlo.

Ludwig se desesperó mucho al ver que el italiano no hablaba, no comía, no hacía ningún gesto, el Español no se encontraba en diferentes, situaciones, el italiano menor, estaba con la cabeza baja y movía con mucha lentitud el tenedor.

Japón no se movía mucho, estaba comiendo si, pero no sonreía, ningún gesto, con la elegancia y belleza desprendiendo de él.

Luego de la cena, se dio paso al baile y la charla que tenía como fin hacer alianzas.

-Bounjour, pequeño Japón, hoy te veo radiante- saludo el francés, al japones, que miraba atento a la adolescente unión soviética, si era solo un adolescente, un chico similar a 16 años, de cabello rojo fuego, tes muy pálida y ojos carmín, muy similar a Rusia.

-¿enserio?- preguntó el japonés mirando perplejo al francés.

-América e Inglaterra te mandan saludos- dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa de vino- se le ven preocupados.

-con mayor razón, deberían estarlo, las cosas se están poniendo algo... tensas... y no creo poder controlarlas- respondió el japones.

-Tal vez el Héroe lo resuelva todo otra vez - dijo el francés, con una media sonrisa, carraspeó y volvió a hablar- si no mal recuerdo tu no estuviste en la primera guerra-

-no- el japonés pensó- bueno casi-

-¿cómo?- preguntó el Francés.

-no es que me pueda enorgullecer decirlo, pero admiré a Ludwig, casi finalizando la guerra...-

-pero eso no tiene nada de malo...

-no, hablo de que no me puedo enorgullecer de lo que hice al tratar de ser como él, herí a China... a mi hermano- dijo Japón con la voz quebrándose en las últimas palabras.

-perdón-

-está en el pasado- Japón dudó un poco- pero le tengo más miedo al lo que vendrá mañana.

-a mi también me tiene así-concluyó el Francés.

...

-Italia-

-oh ciao, Alemania- sonrió tristemente el pequeño italiano al encontrarse con el alemán.

-no tienes por qué hacer esto...

-si debo, Alemania, somos amigos, te debo apoyar en todo ¿no?, por algo somos... amigos...-

-eso creo-

-si... ¿Alemania?-

-¿eh? diga...- respondió bruscamente el Alemán.

-si pudieras pedir un deseo... ¿cuál sería?-

El alemán miró confuso al Italiano, que lo miraba con interés, algo asustado-no lo sé y ¿tu?-

-pues... vee~ me gustaría que no pasara esto- el Italiano apuntó con la mirada, a los superiores que conversaban animad amente- y pues pasta también...

-yo también Italia... desearía eso- el Alemán miró fijamente al Italia- es un buen deseo.

...

-Señor Austria, esto no me agrada...- comentó la húngara, al austriaco.

-sabes, que es por Alemania, debemos apoyarlo, son sus decisiones y claro nuestros superiores están totalmente de acuerdo.

...

Un español, trataba de atravesar la ola de damas que trataban de conseguir aunque sea una pequeña pieza de baile con él, pero este tenía un objetivo ya puesto en practica; encontrar a romano.

España se sentó en una mesa suspirando, tal vez esta no sería la noche en que hablara con su pequeñito.

-¿me estabas buscando?- entre las personas que danzaban en la pista, una figura masculina se asomó, Era Romano, tenía el rostro rosado, ojos rojizos y cristalizados, el Italiano se sentó en la silla continua del Español, con una mueca.

-¿que piensas de esto?- preguntó serio el italiano.

-será una estupidez, joder, que me tenéis asustado-

-no era mi culpa, fue de mi hermano, maldición- no se detuvo- me arrastra en sus malas decisiones, junto con ese gordo, maldición-

-no podéis hablar de tu superior así, ¿sabéis?-

-como si me interesara- El español, no contestó se quedó mirando el cuello del Italiano, pensó, sus ojos, su piel rojiza, sus cogeos al caminar, y la mueca de dolor que hacía cuando se sentaba.

-¿quién fue?-

-¿de qué hablas?- el Italiano se puso nervioso.

-no me mintáis, acaso fue ese gordo, ¿ha que si?... joder- el español tomó de los hombros al Italiano.

-no...

-¿entonces?-

-yo...-

-tu...

-yo en serio no...-el Italiano empezó a dejar las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, el español lo miró aterrorizado y empezó a limpiar sus lágrimas, el italiano corría la cara con pesadez.

-déjame, maldición.

el Español lo miró asustado.

-¿Romano?

-¿que?- respondió enojado

-¿me odias?-

-yo... claro que no te odio, pedazo de imbe...- dejó de hablar al sentir el suave roce de los labios españoles sobre lo suyos que rápidamente fue dividido.

-ya me debo ir...- dijo el Español levantándose y marchándose donde su superior.

...

continuará...

Toda la información que encontré y/o tengan dudas es de wikipedia


End file.
